tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Eilonwyn/A face from the past
Sorry I haven't posted in a couple days! Was busy with real life stuff! Here ya go tho! <3 Julie sat under a tree in the rain. She was hugging her knees and it was apparent that she was crying. Her hair was longer and shielded her face from view. It did not silence her mental voice however. The wailing pierced the minds of anybody who tried to approach her. All of them gave up until finally she could hear the faint clunks of armour knocking together as a man walked up and sat beside her. Julie shrank back, holding herself tighter, smaller. She looked like she was willing for the earth to swallow her up and free her from her torment. “Julie…” The man sighed. His voice was soft and sympathetic yet it still had a commanding tone to it. “It was the right thing for me to do. He ra-.” “Don’t say it!” Julie howled, falling to her side to rest on the man’s arm. “I know what he tried to do. I know what he did before. I don’t need to hear it. I…I dream about it often enough.” The man looked down at the red head and slowly wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He pulled her into his embrace, letting her cry herself out. “I-if S-set were here, he’d have torn him to sh-shreds…” “I know…” The man whispered. “I know.” “He would have ensured that prick would have never even saw me!” “Set isn’t here Julie.” Julie sniffed sharply and pulled away slightly. She looked up to the man with large tear filled eyes and swallowed heavily. “It’s all my fault Tiberionus. I’ve made such a huge mistake…” The male Dunmer slowly reached out and brushed the hair out of Julies eyes. He smiled sympathetically. “You did what you thought was right Julie.” Tiberionus murmured. “I l-left! I left him! H-he…he hates me now! B-because I’m s-so s-s-stupid!” “You aren’t stupid Julie.” Tiberionus whispered. Though, to Julie, it sounded like Set. “You saw him kissing another woman. A weaker person would have forgiven that. You had the strength to admit you were being played for a fool. You had the strength to leave and make him realise how special you are.” “I s-should never have left! A-aratius was right. He always was right. I’m w-weak. A-alone. W-w-worthless.” “You’re the strongest woman I know Julie. You’ll get through this. I’ll help.” Julie shifted her position, feeling vulnerable in this strange man’s arms. She leaned against the tree and hugged her knees again. “You remind me of him…” Julie admitted, resting her forehead on her kneecaps. Tiberionus tilted his head and laughed softly. “Am I really such a brute to you Julie?” “He isn’t a brute!” Julie growled in response. “He is so kind and loving and handsome. He’s a good leader. The p-pillar of our group. A pillar that I’ve destroyed…” “I’m still standing aren’t I?” Julie chuckled. Well, it was more of a hiccup than a chuckle. She sighed and leant back, turning her face to look at Tiberionus. “D-do you know how we met?” Julie asked suddenly. “You’ve never said.” “He…It’s silly, but we met on a boat to High Rock. He…he stole my apple…” Julies eyes began to water again as she laughed at the memory. “It f-feels so long ago now…” Julie paused. Tiberionus had taken her face into his hand again and he was softly wiping away her tears. “No more crying Julie. You wanted him to move on right? Then why won’t you allow yourself to do the same?” Julie let herself stare past Tiberionus. She avoided his gaze and bit her lip to stop it from trembling. “It w-wouldn’t feel right…” “How do you know if you don’t let it happen?” Tib whispered into her ear. He was so close to her now, she could count the hairs on his chin. “I…I j-just kn-know.” The pair leaned in closer, both of them listening to nothing but the sound of the rain battering off of the ground and dripping from the leaves of the trees. Tiberionus wasted no time and took his chance. He closed the distance and quickly kissed Julie on the lips. Julies eyes widened suddenly before they snapped shut. She instinctively wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and entwined her fingers in his silvery hair. She gasped when he increased the passion and Julie did something she never thought she’d have to do. Tears began to flow again as Julie pretended she was with Set… - There was a sharp knock on the wooden door and the King of Morrowind was interrupted from his thoughts. Whenever he had time alone, his mind would cast back to the few days he had shared with Julie and how perfect she was for him. The knocking happened again and Tiberionus sighed heavily. He stood up from his desk and walked over to his door rather quietly having put his armour into storage for the night. “What is it!?” The King snapped as he pulled open his door to stare at his wife. The female Dunmer trembled out of meekness. She looked to the floor several times before looking back at her King. Tiberionus’ eyes were full of nothing but disdain as he looked upon her. Her long black hair flowed down to the bottom of her back and her red dress reached the floor. The Queens crown perched atop her head was made from silver and diamonds. She looked extremely beautiful and was the envy of all Morrowinds maidens for being chosen to be Tiberionus’ wife. But Ali was not Julie. She could never compare to the scarred, tough, beautiful, unpredictable yet still extremely vulnerable woman that was meant to be by his side. “Ali. What is it!” Tiberionus seethed, causing the meek medic to jump out of her skin. “Th-the new recruits are here my dear. Th-they are awaiting your approval.” “Alright. Thank you.” Ali nodded and rushed off upstairs, thankful she wasn’t struck this time. Tiberionus sighed quietly and stepped out the entrance to the rebuilt Crovenhoft Inn. It was not exactly the royal halls of Vivec, but it still felt like home to Tiberionus. He’d always preferred being out on an adventure. The Dunmer stood with his hands behind his back and eyed the four new recruits that were standing in front of him. Three men, one woman. He thought, casting his gaze over the quad. One Bosmer male. Black hair. Slight beard. Uses a Crossbow. Thin and wiry. Scout team for him. One Breton male. Brown hair. Uses magic by the look of his robes. How typical. I’ll put him with research and try him in Scout and Exploration as well. One Orc male. Seems to use…daggers? No…He uses tree stumps? Well that is certainly different. Will send him straight to Bruma. '' Tiberionus stood in front of the one woman in the new recruits. He looked somewhat surprised for a second but regained his composure, seeming to dismiss his gut instinct. ''One Dunmer female. Red hair. Terribly scarred. Wields a Spear. A very…powerful Spear. Looks serious. Has regret and sadness in her eyes. Must have experienced a terrible loss… ''She seems so familiar. But it couldn’t possibly be. '' “Welcome all of you to the Crovenhoft Inn. I am Tiberionus, the King of Morrowind and currently the only person interested enough in taking out the plague that currently chokes the life from Skyrim. You four are here to help aid me in that fight. Believe me when I say we need all the people we can get. So once again, thank you for volunteering. If you could state your names, I’ll send you off to the division best suited for you. We’ll start with you Orc.” The hulking green giant stepped forward and pounded his chest. “Mozgu’ull happy to serve!” Tiberionus smiled, and shook the Orcs hand. “Welcome to the Front Lines, soldier! Go over to the practice dummies there and speak to the commander of the finest army in Tamriel.” Mozgu’ull snorted and stomped off in the direction Tiberionus pointed. “Next the…Breton!” “M-my name is S-sean s-sir! Mage from High Rock!” “What school?” “R-restoration and Destruction.” “Excellent…” Tiberionus grinned. “Go inside and seek Ali. Get signed up for field medic, then I wish for you to meet with Nish. He is head of Scouting and Exploration.” Sean saluted rather ridiculously and scurried inside the inn as instructed. “Bosmer.” The Wood Elf stepped forward, his crossbow cockily resting on his shoulder. “Name’s Eric.” “Eric huh? I like the whole attitude thing. Just don’t cause trouble. Scouting and Exploration. Speak to Nish in the basement.” Eric shrugged and sulked into the inn as well, leaving Tiberionus with the Dunmer woman. “What’s your name?” The woman looked at Tiberionus with a raised eyebrow and a questioning look before she sighed silently. “My…” Tiberionus gasped out loud and the Dunmer found herself in a tight embrace, for as soon as the word ‘My’ echoed inside Tiberionus’ head, he knew. “Julie. It’s really you…” “Hey Tib…” Julie whispered awkwardly, prying the King away from her and slipping free. “We have a lot to talk about…” ~EoC~ Category:Blog posts